lucidstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Veneri
"My name is Veneri! Nice to... introduce myself! Hehe..." - Veneri introduces herself to Derrick. Veneri is one of the first members of Nightmare’s order to be seen and introduced to in the story. She can be seen for the first time over here . She wears the traditional order's ‘uniform’ (cowl, pants, pointy shoes and Halloween-like skull mask covering her features). Like all female reapers, her mask is scratched, and it differs of others by having the eye holes set in a ‘happy’ arch, with a vertical slash crossing one of them. Biography Veneri is first seen along with Ghen during Lucia ’s blackout dream, though her name is not known at this time. They attempt to gain her attention, only for Lucia to start screaming hysterically at the sight of them, which forces Ghen to knock her out of the dream to stop her. She is later seen again in Derrick’s living room, calling for Lucia, which makes Kooki go after her. Veneri hides in the closet until he is gone and attempts to go in the direction he came from to avoid confrontation, only to run into Raziel blocking her path. She decides to hide in the bathroom (unknowingly to her narrowly avoiding his attack) only to run into the Goop Monster , forcing her to call for help and with Medo and Itamie answering to it, and Lucia following shortly after. She has been a summonable reaper and has frequently aided the guardians in their adventures since. Veneri seems to be unable to recall anything before being in LOMAM despite being one of the youngest members from the group, and mentions surprise at learning there were others like her when Nightmare recruited her. At this point in the story, nothing about her past or back story when she was alive is known. When questioned by Garreth on the matter of dreams, Veneri reveals that none of them know there is a waking world, and it’s later confirmed they don’t know either about things such as TV, school or even sunlight. Personality and traits Veneri has a friendlyand enthusiastic disposition that makes her a well-liked member of Nightmares Order. She’s seems to get along well with everyone, is quick to try and cheer up her friends and shows support whenever the situation calls for it. She has shown she is willing to face things that terrify her for the sake of her friends and mission,but she’s not completely reckless and will avoid obvious danger when possible. By her own admission she’s not very uptight about information, but she does still exercises a degree of caution on what she can say , and has been seen shushing her friends or changing topic and acting secretive with Misery and Narren . She says she doesn’t know much of the lore surrounding Derrick’s aspect. Stats Trivia *She is the first female reaper to be seen and whose name is learned. *Veneri has pet names for many of her friends, like ‘Naru ’ for Narren, ‘Misu ’ for Misery (though Medo seems to call her that, too), she even seems to be allowed to call Pechal ‘Peachy’, which she normally forbids anyone from doing. *So far, she has found Bambino , his ‘siblings’ in the poster and Vorrus’ monster form cute; Kalem to be adorable and Skully ’s cuteness sends her spazzing . *She may still have that red bar of soap with her. *She doesn’t know what BL is . *She seems to be closest to Misery, as she often offers or request to be assigned to guard with her. * She wants to catch Bambino sleeping, which she may have accomplished. *At one point Lucia is put under one of Alice’s illusions and she hallucinates Veneri looking as a strange slim reptilian thing, with black scales and horns. *She doens't seem to be very good at paradoxes . * Veneri is not common as a name or last name, but it is the plural for the italian word venere, which can mean 'a beautiful woman' or 'prostitute'. Photos Category:Allies Category:Nightmare's Order